Lorelai, Lorelai, Mia
by Caitlincat
Summary: Sequel to Gilmore Girls Alternate Universe. Lorelai has two daughters Rory and Mia, who's seven years younger. Starts in season six when Mia is 14.
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously none of these wonderful characters are mine (except Mia and Harrison)**

 **Hi! Welcome back! I'm genuinely so excited for this! This is the sequel to my first story but you don't have to have read it to understand this one. This story begins in season 6, so Mia is 14 and Rory is 21. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Mia sits up in bed, her heart racing and her eyes watery. She wipes away the tears furiously and slams her hand down the bed. _Damn it!_ She whispers to herself. These nightmares have gotten worse over the past few weeks. She glances over at Rory's empty bed, still beautifully made even though Rory hasn't slept in it in what feels like forever. These past few days have been horrible. Lorelai and Rory are fighting and, much to Mia's annoyance, it doesn't seem to have blown over yet.

Mia sighs, staring at Rory's bed. She's stuck in the middle of this rift between her mother and her sister. Mia isn't talking to either of them in an attempt not to take sides but in doing that, she's isolated herself from her best friends.

* * *

"Pssst!"

Mia whips around and looks around the back alley she's been standing in for the past five minutes, trying to find the voice.

"Mia! I'm here!"

Mia looks around to see Harrison and smiles. Harrison, the one good thing in her life at the moment.

"Hey babe!" He says, leaning over a bin bag and kissing her softly on the lips. He looks up at her eyes. "Good kiss?" He asks.

"Mhmm, it's difficult to be romantic in a back alley full of bins but you gave it a good shot."

"Yeah well, it would be easier if we weren't surrounded by the whole town's garbage. You know if I could take you on a walk or for a picnic or something." says Harrison.

"Harrison, you know we can't do that. This town has an elite communication system that's probably more efficient than the FBI's. It's called Miss Patty. If one person sees us together in a way that even slightly resembles romance, Miss Patty will know and then my mom will know about you and me and...us in less than five minutes."

"So there's an 'us'?" asks Harrison.

"Yes. There's an 'us'"

Harrison smiles and kisses her again. "Why don't you just tell your mom. Lorelai likes me."

"Why are you thinking about mother right now?"

"Come on, Mia. Just grow a pair and tell her." says Harrison.

"How eloquent."

"Mia..."

"Harrison, you don't understand. I can't tell her because if I tell her and not Rory then I'm taking her side. I don't wanna take a side. I can't just give up and lose one of them."

"So tell Rory too. The more the merrier right?."

"It wouldn't work. Telling Rory would involve actual contact with Rory and mom would feel like we're ganging up against her and then there's the whole thing of who knew first and..."

"Ok, I get it." says Harrison, stroking her back.

"No, you don't." says Mia, miserably. Harrison wraps his arms around her.

"Things will get better. Just wait and see."

* * *

"Hey, Mia, is that you?" calls Lorelai, as Mia tries to sneak in the house. When Mia hears Lorelai's voice she flinches.

"Yeah." she calls back reluctantly.

"Oh, Hey." says Lorelai, walking into the hall. "Woah, what is that perfume? Sorry to tell you, but kid I think you got ripped off. What is that?"

"I walked home through the alley with the dumpster."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to Ok? says Mia.

"Ok." says Lorelai, backing off slightly. "Hey, you wanna order pizza tonight? Rent a movie? Or we can play a game if you like?"

"Mom, I'm not eight anymore, I don't wanna play hungry hippos with you."

"Mia..." says Lorelai, clearly hurt. Mia struggles not to soften.

"Plus I have Friday night dinner tonight, remember? With grandma and grandpa."

"Oh yeah. You know you don't have to go to that?"

"Just cus you're fighting with them doesn't mean that I can't see them. I'm not under your control." says Mia.

"Ok, madam, I know you hate me and basically everything right now but you don't have to talk to me like that. You might not like me but I am still your mother and I think I deserve some kind of respect for birthing you and raising you for fourteen years, don't you?" says Lorelai.

"Yeah." says Mia.

"Thank you." Lorelai turns to leave but stops in the doorway. "Hey kid?"

"What?"

"I'm engaged."

Mia stares at her. "To Luke?"

"Yes of course to Luke!"

"Sorry but you don't have the best track record."

"Well, now you know." says Lorelai. There's a pause."Do you ever see her while you're there?"

"No." says Mia. "Would you want me tell you if I did?"

"I think so." says Lorelai, leaving and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"So, you still not talking to Lorelai?" asks Logan, handing Rory a beer and sitting down next to her in the poolhouse.

"Nope." says Rory, avoiding his eye contact.

"Ah, so the universe is still at odds."

"Pretty much."

"What about Mia?" asks Logan.

"What about her?"

"You talked to her, seen her, sent her hate mail?"

"No. If she wanted to see me she could've. She knows where I am."

"But you also know where she is." points out Logan.

"Can we stop talking about my family because last time I checked you weren't dating them."

"You had to make it weird, didn't you?" says Logan. "So how's all the legal stuff going? You still have full access to any of my dad's lawyers if you need them."

"I know that but I'm fine. Grandma and grandpa are on it. It just feels like my whole life is court dates at the moment."

"I know." says Logan. "But it'll pass."

* * *

"Hey grandma! Grandpa." says Mia, as happily as possible.

"Mia, come in. Let me take your coat." says grandma. "We're between maids at the moment."

"Hello, Mia. How are you?" asks Richard.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"And how's your mother." asks Richard, uncomfortably.

"She's fine too." says Mia, shyly. She doesn't think it's her place to tell them about the engagement.

"Did you get the bus here?" asks Emily.

"Yes."

"I hope you put a napkin down on the seat first. My friend Maria told me there's all sorts of nasty things on bus seats."

"Yes grandma, I put a napkin down first." Mia lies.

"Would you like to see Rory?" asks Emily gently. "She's in the pool house with Logan at the moment. I'm sure you wouldn't be disturbing her and I know she'd love to see you."

"I'm fine, grandma."

"Now come through, Mia. We have something to discuss with you." says Richard, leading her to the sitting room.

Mia sits down opposite her grandparents. They stare at her seriously.

"Oh God, your not getting divorced are you?"

"There's that sense of humour we know and love." says Emily, dryly.

"No, Mia. We aren't getting divorced. We would like to discuss your plans for next September with you. As I'm sure you're aware, you will be starting high school next year."

"I know." says Mia. "I noticed."

"Well, as you know, Rory attended Chilton for some of her high school years and well we thought that you'd maybe like to go there too. All expenses paid of course."

"We just ask that you keep up our Friday night dinners." adds Emily.

"Go to Chilton?" says Mia, surprised. "I hadn't really thought about that. I was kind of just planning to go to Stars Hollow High."

"Mia, you're a smart girl. A place like Chilton would be good for you. Get you into a good university. Maybe even Yale!" says Richard, raising his eyebrows.

Mia nods and gives them a tight smile. She hasn't had the guts to tell them, or anyone except Harrison and Clara, that she's not completely sure university is the right thing for her. Maybe Chilton isn't the right thing for her either. "Thank you for the offer grandma and grandpa. It's amazing, I appreciate it, I really do." says Mia, politely. "And I'll think it over."

"Good." Emily smiles.

* * *

"Hey!" calls Logan, as he spots Mia walks out of her grandparent's house.

"Oh, Hey Blondie." says Mia. She feels bad talking to Rory but she doesn't know what the rules should be about Logan.

"Hey shortie." Logan retorts. "How's it going?"

"Not great." sighs Mia. She decides that talking to Logan should be fine. She likes Logan. She's liked all of Rory's boyfriends until they break up, then she hates them with a passion.

"Where you going?"

"Bus stop."

"I'll walk you there. It's dark."

"Thanks."

"This fight is stupid, right?" says Logan.

Mia nods.

"You're not involved, I gather?" asks Logan.

"Well, I'm not fighting with anyone but it's kind of impossible for me not to be involved at all."

"I get it." says Logan. They walk in silence for a bit.

"I miss them." says Mia, quietly.

"Hey." says Logan, turning to Mia. "It's gonna be fine. I'm gonna get Rory talking to your mom again."

"Are you gonna get her to go back to Yale?" asks Mia. Logan breaks eye contact with her.

"That's not really up to me..."

"This is my bus." says Mia, interrupting him. "Bye."

"See you later, shortie." says Logan.

* * *

"Mom?" says Mia.

"Hey, kid. How was it?"

"Ok."

Lorelai looks at her expectantly. Mia says nothing else. "Ok. Well I'm gonna go to bed then."

"Grandma and grandpa offered to pay for me to go to Chilton." Mia blurts out.

"They did?" asks Lorelai, slowly.

"Yep."

"Hey, do you even wanna got to Chilton?"

"I don't know. Maybe." says Mia, bluntly. Lorelai looks at her, concerned. She's worried about Mia but she's also misses her a lot.

"Can I tell you something?" asks Lorelai. Mia nods. "I've been saving. Saving money, not lives."

"I figured." says Mia.

"Right. So I've been saving up little bits here and there and working as much as I can because... well I wanted to have some money saved up for you. In case you wanted to go to Chilton."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I was planning on telling you at some point but... look, I know we're not in the best place right now and I wasn't gonna tell you like this but I thought you should know so you can keep your options open. So you can go to Chilton, if you want too, with no strings attached."

"Thank you." says Mia, after a while. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions or really anything at all, I just love love love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Luke puts a plate of food down in front of Mia's face, jolting her out of a daydream.

"This'll kill you." He says, pointing at the plate.

"Well at least I'll go to a greasy heaven." Mia replies.

Luke smiles at her and sighs. He sits down opposite her.

"I guess you heard about me and your mom and...you know." says Luke, awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know." says Mia.

"Hey, Mia, I know you're not that happy at the moment but please trust me this will pass. I'm sure it will."

"Oh, well if you're sure.." says Mia, semi-sarcastically.

"And Mia I actually have something to ask you." He reaches over and takes her hands. Mia is surprised because Luke is rarely this comfortable with human contact. "Will you be my step-daughter?" He asks.

"Of course." she says, smiling slightly at the sincerity in his voice. "And will you be my step-dad?"

"Yep. You got it." says Luke. He looks at her and sighs again. "I'm gonna fix this. This fight. We're gonna fix this."

Mia nods and Luke gets up to wipe down the counter.

"Hey kid." says Lane, stopping by the table. "You and the guys ready for the gig Friday night?"

"Do you want the truthful answer or the answer that will terrify you the least?" asks Mia.

Lane considers for a moment. "The answer that will terrify me least." she says.

"Then we're all set and ready to go." says Mia with a false smile.

"Oh, Hey don't worry about it. It's just cool that you guys wanna gig with us. Most managers seem pretty impressed that we have our own opening band. What's your set looking like?"

"Oh, just the normal stuff, you know. Thought we might try and sneak in an original in the middle."

"Go for it. Hey, I saw you were talking to Luke. Is this about the whole Lorelai-Rory thing?"

Mia nods.

"Yeah that needs to stop. I know they had a disagreement but enough is enough, you know." says Lane.

"Oh my god."

"What?" asks Lane.

"I just had one of those moments where you feel like a little cartoon lightbulb just appeared above your head and it's flashing and going 'ding ding ding'!"

"You are too much like your mother." says Lane.

"But, you don't understand, I had an idea. We need to stage an intervention. Attack both of them from all sides. We need to get Logan and Luke involved but I think they'll be fine with it cus no one likes this rift. Are you in?" asks Mia.

"Maybe, if I knew what I was in on."

"We'll get Luke and Logan are going to have a talk with mom and Rory. It'll be like a proper intervention."

"Then maybe you could talk to them." suggests Lane. "You have inherited your mother's gift of being able to sell ice to an Eskimo. I'm sure you could get them to see straight."

"And how would I get them together?"

"I can get Rory into your house."

"How?" asks Mia.

"I have my ways." says Lane, mysteriously. "But me, you, Logan and Luke, we're gonna sort this out, right?"

"Right."

* * *

"So, we've formulated a plan." Mia explains, grabbing another chip out of the bag she and Harrison are sharing in their now regular meeting place- the back alley with the dumpster.

"Ok, what's the plan?" asks Harrison.

"Well, Logan and Luke are both gonna have a conversation with mom and Rory and kinda 'loosen the jar lid' for me."

"Loosen the jar lid?" asks Harrison, confused.

"Yeah. Just soften them up."

"Oh I know what you meant. It's just a weird expression."

"Ok professor, next time I'll try harder." says Mia, sarcastically.

"Thank you, B+." says Harrison. "Carry on."

"Then Lane and I are gonna make sure they're both in the same room at the same time with me."

"What are you gonna say to them?"

"Stuff. I don't really know I haven't figured that out yet but Luke and Logan are in." says Mia.

"Mia, are you sure this is a good idea? I know you wanna fix things but what if this makes things worse?"

"I have to do something." says Mia, staring him straight in the eye. "This can't be it, this can't be my life now, it can't be. This is not how it's supposed to be. This is not what she wanted."

"Who?" asks Harrison, wrapping his arm around Mia gently as tears fill her eyes.

"Mom." she says. "When mom ran away with Rory all those years ago, she did it so we could have a different life to her, so that we'd be happy. She wanted us to be close, she wanted us to be able to talk. She didn't want this."

Harrison looks at her, at a loss for what he can do to help her.

"If you need any help, I'm here." He says, finally.

* * *

"Sookie. Coffee." says Lorelai, walking into the kitchen.

"Fresh and over there." says Sookie. "So, I've made some sketches of cakes." she looks at Lorelai, giggling expectantly.

"That's great, Sookie." says Lorelai, confused.

"No you don't get it."

"I do not." says Lorelai, sipping her coffee.

"I've made some sketches of wedding cakes, for you!"

"Aw, Sookie that's sweet but I haven't even set a date yet, let alone thought about cakes."

"You don't even know what kind of flavours you want. Like fruity or chocolatey or alcoholic..."

"Sookie, remember who you're talking to?" says Lorelai.

"Right. So you don't wanna think about cakes yet."

"Not until I've set a date."

"So set a date, set a date!" says Sookie, excited.

"Sookie, you know we already agreed that we wouldn't set a date until this thing with Rory blows over."

"Right. And you think it will blow over?" asks Sookie.

"I don't know. I hope so. It's harder now that she doesn't live at home. She doesn't have to see me anymore and I'm not in control of her food or money so she doesn't have to talk to me at all if she doesn't want to."

"You know she didn't just talk to you to get food and money hon..." says Sookie, kindly.

"I know but she's not a kid anymore. If she's doesn't wanna talk I can't make her talk. God, I wish she was little again."

* * *

"Rory?" Emily calls, walking into the poolhouse. Logan and Rory spring apart and jump up from the couch.

"Grandma! Hey!" says Rory.

"Hello. Hello Logan." says Emily, with a slight smirk.

"Emily." says Logan. He turns to Rory. "I'm gonna head off." He says. "Lovely as always, Emily."

Emily smiles and waves goodbye to him then she turns to Rory. "That boy sure seems to like the poolhouse."

"Well, you decorated it beautifully, grandma. What brings you out to the poolhouse." Rory says, quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Well, that idiot van driver we hired to move your stuff left one of your boxes in his van so I thought I'd bring it to you. If I'd known it was going to weigh more than me I would've gotten your grandfather to do it but here we are. What's in here anyway?" Emily prattles on.

Rory reads the label. _Photographs and photo albums._ It says, in her mother's loopy handwriting. She remembers how carefully Lorelai had chosen and packed these the week she left for college.

"Just some old photos, grandma." says Rory, quietly.

"Ok. I'll leave them with you. Come over to the main house at about 7. Your grandfather and I have something to discuss with you."

"I'll be there grandma." says Rory. Emily nods and walks out of the poolhouse, leaving Rory alone. She picks up the box, carries it through to her bedroom and puts it in the bed. Then she opens it carefully and pulls out a photo wrapped in tissue paper of her and her mom when she was a baby, both with ice cream covered faces. She smiles sadly, stroking their happy faces. She pulls out another photo taken not so long ago, when she was about 18, of her, Mia and Lorelai smiling happily on Rory's graduation day. Mia's smile is wide and cheeky and Lorelai's face shines with pride.

Rory smiles and notices a tear drop land on the photo. She suddenly feels a wave of sadness wash over her. She feels like a disappointment to her mother for the first time ever. She feels sad for hurting and family but most of all, she feels lonely. A loneliness she's never felt before. She wipes the photo gently and puts the it back in the box. Then, she carries the box over to her wardrobe and carefully stashes it away at the bottom.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought and if there are any parts of the story you want me to focus on more or anything really! I just love getting reviews and I want to make sure I'm writing something you enjoy reading. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rory pushes open the door to her grandparents' main house and sees them sitting, facing her, with drinks in their hands.

"Hi." she says, sitting down opposite them.

"Rory. Your grandmother and I have been talking." says Richard.

"That's great grandpa, I'm all for good communication."

"We've been talking about you and we've decided that all your skill and intelligence should not be put to waste. We think that you should get a job."

"I've asked at the DAR and there's plenty of room there for a smart girl like you." says Emily.

"Well, thanks grandma but my community service is kind of like a full time job. I don't know how I'll manage both." says Rory, uncomfortably. In her head, she can hear her mother's voice- _Ugh, the DAR. It's basically the best secret cult in America. There's nothing worse than DAR parties, with the terrible food and all the snotty people pretending they want to be there._

"The hours are very flexible." Emily adds.

Rory thinks for a moment. She knows full well that the DAR and the kind of people in it are everything her mother ran away from. "I'll do it"

"Wonderful! I'll call the office tonight and I'm sure you can start Monday." says Emily, smiling. "This is so exciting! All the girls are going to get to meet you and they're going to love you, I'm sure."

* * *

"I'm home, mom!" calls Mia, dumping her bag on the floor. She turns to Callum. "You can just leave your bag and coat anywhere."

"Hey." says Lorelai. Then she sees Callum. "Oh, hey!"

"Mom, this is Callum, we have a project together. Callum, this is my mom."

"Hi, Miss Gilmore." says Callum.

"Call me Lorelai, sweetie." says Lorelai, smiling. "Mia, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Um, ok." says Mia. "Callum, the living room is through there. I won't be long" She follows her mother into the kitchen. "What. I'm busy."

"Is this 'The Callum'?" asks Lorelai.

"What do you mean 'The Callum'?"

"The Callum Greenburg. The one who has a crush on you." says Lorelai.

"Had."

"What?"

"Past tense. He had a crush on me when I was like, nine, and I'm pretty sure he's over it now."

"Is he your boyfriend?" asks Lorelai.

"What? No, mom, gross!"

"You can tell me, Mia, I'm cool. I won't judge."

"Mom, look me in the eye. I am not, nor will I ever be, dating Callum." says Mia. She has to stop herself saying 'because I'm dating Harrison' because she knows that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Ok, fine. It was just that you brought a guy home and I thought that maybe..."

"You have no right to assume that! You know nothing about my life!" says Mia, raising her voice a little but trying not to yell in case Callum hears her. Then she walks back into the living room.

Lorelai watches her go and realises that she's right. Mia's rarely ever at home and that was the first conversation they've had in weeks. She's losing her little girl and she doesn't know how to stop it. She's never felt more like Emily. With that thought, she shudders and returns to wiping down the table.

* * *

Luke takes a deep breath and walks into the living room where Lorelai is sitting. He promised Mia he'd do this as part of her 'intervention'. He has no idea whether or not it's going to work but it's really the only option. He walks and sees Lorelai on the couch. She smiles.

"Hey hun! Which of these amazing lifetime movies should we watch?"

"Whichever one has the least terrible music."

"Sorry, that's not an option."

"Actually, can we turn the TV off for a minute. I need to talk to you." says Luke.

"Do you want a divorce already?" says Lorelai, jokingly. "Before the honeymoon's even happened! And I thought it was going so well."

"Actually this is about Rory." says Luke, trying to be sensitive.

"Luke, I already told you; I don't want to talk about this."

"But I do. Lorelai, I know your mad but are you so mad that your willing to split up your family?"

"Luke..." says Lorelai. "You know that's not true."

"Then stop holding a grudge! Everybody's unhappy and nobody wants this to carry on."

"Luke, please stop."

"No!" Luke yells. "Lorelai, I love you. I love you and those girls too much to watch you destroy yourselves like this! I can't watch you be in this pain. And even if we weren't together, I'd still be angry. I'm Mia's guardian and I will not let anyone hurt her and right now, you are hurting her and that is not ok! That kid does not deserve that and you deserve to be happy, Lorelai. And if you're happy, I'm happy." Luke stops to take a breath.

"I'm sorry." says Lorelai.

"So you'll try to fix this?"

"Luke, I can't. Rory has to want to as well or there's no point."

"Just please think about it." asks Luke.

"I will."

* * *

"You look awful." says Michel, as Lorelai walks into the lobby of the Dragonfly.

"Gee, thanks Michel." says Lorelai.

"Well, you're not special. I say that to all the ladies."

Lorelai walks around behind the desk to the computer and starts typing on it angrily.

"Damn it!" she says, slamming the keyboard.

"You seem tense." says Michel.

"Very observational, Michel. Does Dr Phil know about you?"

"I am picking up a slight note of sarcasm in your tone and so I'm not going to humour you by asking you 'what is up'. Instead I will let you take it out on the computer which you will be paying to replace after you've beaten it to death. Also, your problems bore me greatly."

"Thanks, Michel."

"Why don't you go answer find someone who might care. Sookie is in the kitchen." says Michel, walking into the office.

"Hey sweetie!" says Sookie, when Lorelai walks into the kitchen. "Ooh, you look awful."

"That seems to be a popular opinion today and, I have to say, it's making me feel great." says Lorelai, sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come here, have a croissant an some tell me what's up." says Sookie, handing Lorelai a croissant and a mug of coffee.

Lorelai takes them. "God bless you." she says.

"So what's up?"

"It's nothing really I just didn't sleep well. I had a fight with Luke last night and it's not like we went to bed angry or anything, it's just been playing on my mind." says Lorelai.

"What kind of fight? You're not bolting on Luke, are you? Cus you can't bolt on Luke not after everything you two have been through."

"Sookie..."

"Although, if you are, I am totally on your side, Team Lorelai all the way, but just think carefully before you head off on another college road trip before your wedding because Luke is a really great guy."

"I know Luke is a great guy, Sookie, because I'm marrying him. I have not bolted on Luke." Lorelai says.

"Oh, good."

Jackson walks in with several boxes of fruit and veg and puts them on the table.

"Hey sweetie!" says Sookie, giving him a kiss.

"Hi Sookie, hi Lorelai. God, you look..."

"Don't say a word." says Lorelai. "I swear this town has no manners."

"Should I go?" asks Jackson.

"That's probably for the best." says Sookie.

"Hey why did you assume I left Luke?" says Lorelai.

"What?"

"Before, you assumed that I left Luke. Luke could've left me."

Sookie giggles then looks up at Lorelai. "Oh, you're serious!"

"What do you mean?"

"Honey, Luke would never leave you. He's been in love with you for years. He's obsessed with you, but not in a creepy way. He'll always be in your life, and the girls' lives, everyone knows that."

"Yeah, you're right. And he's a really great guy." says Lorelai, absentmindedly. _A really great guy who I'm putting through hell._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters. Now that everyone's a bit older there's more storylines to explore. Please leave a review or PM me with any ideas or opinions. I love feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Mia. Hey Harrison." says Luke, pausing chopping onions and waving, knife in hand.

"Careful with the knife, Luke!" smiles Mia.

"Right, sorry. You guys hungry?"

"Luke, it's fine. You don't have to feed us we're not at the diner." says Mia.

"Sorry. I'm kind of on auto pilot." says Luke.

"Ok, well I just came in to tell mom that I might be a little late tonight because I'm gonna go watch Harrison hit baseballs with a bat for no obvious reason. Is she here?"

"No, she ran out to get Bok Choi for the stir fry."

"You sent Lorelai to get Bok Choi?" asks Harrison. "Big mistake, dude."

"Well, I know she probably doesn't know what it is but I gave her a picture."

"You know she's gonna come home with a carrot or aspirin or something, right?"

Luke smiles and nods. "Yeah, I know. It's just a good way to get her out of the kitchen."

"Will you pass on my message?" asks Mia.

"Sure, kid. Have fun."

Mia and Harrison head out and Luke continues to chop onion in the kitchen. About twenty minutes later, Lorelai returns.

"So, I know this might not be what you meant but I think it's even better." says Lorelai, pulling out a bag of frozen peas.

Luke smiles and shakes his head. "You're a crazy woman."

"Ok, peas are totally not a crazy food!"

"What is a crazy food?"

"Bok Choi." says Lorelai.

"You need sleep." says Luke.

"Wrong answer. I need caffeine."

"Oh, by the way, Mia's gonna be home late. She's gone to watch Harrison's game."

"She's gone out? Where?"

"I don't know. Wherever they play baseball." says Luke.

"You didn't ask?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not the FBI or her mother." says Luke.

"Right. Sorry, that's totally not your job. I just worry, you know." says Lorelai.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." says Luke. "Here taste this." He hands her a forkful I'd stir fry.

"Mm. Too vegetable-y."

"What else do you suggest I put in a stir fry."

"Pancakes?" says Lorelai.

"You disgust and amaze me." says Luke.

* * *

Mia rolls over and stares at the ceiling, leftover tears still stuck on her cheeks. It's gone 1am now which means she's been awake for nearly an hour, unable to fall back asleep. Glancing over at the wall, she notices a scribble of ink lit up by the car light her mother leaves on in winter so she can see where she's going when she leaves in the morning. The stupidity of this occurs to Mia every night as she lays awake but she never remembers to tell her mom to turn it off.

She turns her attention back to the scribble of ink, squinting to read it. It looks like letters like... initials. Then she remembers. When they first moved in here Lorelai, Rory and Mia had all written their initials on the wall. LG. RG. MG. She stares at the letters and her wobbly four year old writing and fresh tears come to her eyes. Then she hears footsteps and quickly turns over, blinking away the tears. The footsteps get closer to the door and Lorelai tiptoes in.

"You awake, hon?"

Mia doesn't answer. Lorelai walks around and sits on the edge of the bed. She notices the tears and strokes Mia's hair.

"I don't want you to be crying alone in your room." she whispers. "That's my childhood, not yours."

Mia still doesn't move and keeps her eyes squeezed shut. Lorelai sighs and leaves, pulling the bedroom closed behind her.

* * *

"Hey, Ace." says Logan, pushing open the poolhouse door.

"Oh hey. You wanna drink?"

"Sure."

Rory's phone buzzes and she answers it.

"Hey Lane! What's up? I did? Well what did I forget, I haven't noticed anything missing. You sure it's mine? And you'll make sure the house is empty when I pick it up? Thanks, Lane."

"So, what did Lane want?" asks Logan, as casually as possible.

"Oh I just left something at mom's. I'm gonna go pick it up this weekend."

"Hey, Rory I know it's totally not my place..." says Logan.

"Go on."

"But this thing with your mom..."

"You're right. It's not your place." says Rory, walking to the couch.

"Right." says Logan. "But Rory, take yourself out of the situation. Get a little perspective."

"Are you telling me to go back to Yale?"

"What? No! God, Rory, no. That's your call. I'd never tell you to do anything." says Logan.

"Except make up with mom."

"Ace, you're being impossible."

"It's my speciality. It's what makes me endearing." says Rory.

"Rory, I just want you to be happy."

"Well this conversation is not making me happy."

"Rory..."

"Logan. Please. Just leave it."

"Ok, consider it left."

* * *

Mia is sitting on her bed waiting for Rory and Lorelai to appear and taking deep breaths. For some reason this whole thing now seems utterly terrifying. The door opens and shuts. Lane only texted a minute ago to say that Rory was on her way so it must be mom.

"Mom?" calls Mia. "Could you come in here please?"

"Hey, offspring." says Lorelai, appearing at the door. "What's up?"

"Would you help me look for my um... watch."

"Your watch."

"Yep."

"You don't own a watch." says Lorelai.

"Well I bought one. And now it's lost so would you just help me look please?"

"Fine. I'm looking."

They search for the imaginary watch for a few minutes then the front door opens and shuts again.

"Is that Luke?" says Lorelai.

"Just be quiet, please!" whispers Mia, urgently.

The bedroom door opens and Rory walks in. Mia and Lorelai stand up quickly.

Rory looks at them, speechless for a minute. "I'm sorry..." she stammers. "I thought that Lane said... I didn't know... I'll just leave."

"No! Don't!" Mia pipes up. Lorelai and Rory look at her in shock. "I did this."

"You're did what?"

"I brought you both her so you'd be in here together. I talked to Lane. And Logan and Luke for that matter. I wanted you both here."

"Why?" asks Rory.

"I wanted to talk to you. I've got stuff to say and this seemed like a good way to say it and maybe, if you listen, this will fix everything."

"Mia, sweetie..." says Lorelai.

"No. Please just let me speak. I'm going to say something and you're going to listen and you're not going to say a word. Either of you. Deal?"

They both nod.

"Ok. Mom, you've always been there, you were like the only person that was always there. And now, you're not. It seems like at the moment you've stopped acting like my mom. Now you're this weird, angry person that I don't know. Maybe this is you now and maybe you've changed or whatever but I'm don't like it and I'm sorry but I still need you. I still need to talk to you and I still need my mom." Mia voices gets louder and louder until she realises she's yelling.

Mia pauses and Lorelai drops her head.

"Rory, you were always so amazing. So perfect. You were gonna have an incredible life. You were gonna be Christiane Amanpour, remember? I was so proud of you. I wanted to be just like you. Rory, now I don't know what to think. Would you want me to end up like you are now? A college drop out fighting with her family, working for the DAR and living in our grandparents' poolhouse?"

Rory shakes her head.

"This might sound self-centred because I'm talking about me but I pretty sure you two aren't happy." Mia sighs, looking suddenly very tired. "I miss both of you and maybe you miss me too, I don't know. But over these past few months I've been doing well in school and I got my first boyfriend and I had my first kiss but I couldn't tell you about any of that and that sucks so please, please, as simple as it sounds, just hug and make up"

She sits down on the bed and looks up at Lorelai and Rory.

* * *

 **So, what do you think should happen next? Please leave reviews and let me know. I love any feedback you can give. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mia stares at her feet for ages before summoning up the courage to look at Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai's eyes are full of tears.

"Oh, honey." says Lorelai, sitting down next to Mia and wrapping her arms around her. "I'm so so sorry."

"Is it over now?" asks Mia.

"Rory?" says Lorelai, gently.

"I...can't do this right now. I'm sorry, it's just...here in my room and...sorry." says Rory, rushing out. A few moments later, they hear the front door close.

Mia looks up at Lorelai.

"Hey, bambi eyes, it'll be fine. She'll come around." says Lorelai, uncertainly. "She just needs time."

* * *

Mia opens her eyes at sits up in bed. The sun is out. This is the first night in ages that she's had a full night's sleep. The fight's not over but she's definitely made progress.

"Morning, hon!" says Lorelai, bouncing in. "What do you wanna do today? Ice skating? Bowling? Tennis?"

"Tennis?"

"Yeah, tennis."

"When have we ever played tennis?" says Mia.

"There's a first time for everything."

"Not for tennis there's not. You've said yourself that we are not sports people. That's one of the Gilmore rules we live by."

"Well, rules are made to be broken. And sport is supposed to be fun." says Lorelai, optimistically.

"Why?"

"Well that's what we're going to find out. C'mon, I want you to have a fun day. God knows you deserve it."

"Why don't we just stay home? Order Chinese food and watch a movie marathon?"

"No tennis?" says Lorelai, slowly.

"No tennis."

"Thank God! I hate tennis, it's stupid and pointless. I'm gonna go rent a movie." says Lorelai, happily.

Mia smiles and lays back down.

* * *

Rory walks round to the pool house wiping tears from her eyes.

"Lorelai Gilmore." says a very familiar voice. Rory looks up, her eyes widen in shock.

"Jess..." she breathes, frozen to the spot for a moment before rushing up to hug him.

"That's a warm welcome." says Jess, smiling.

"Jess, how are you? What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"So many questions so fast! You haven't changed a bit."

"Sorry!"

"No, it's fine. I'm doing ok and was just in town so I thought I'd drop by and visit you...and Luke, obviously. He told me where you were."

"Wow, Ok."

"Now my turn to ask questions. What are you doing living here, fighting with your mom and dating that guy?"

"Logan? How do you know about Logan?" asks Rory.

"He came by here while I was waiting for you. Boy, he is a peach." says Jess, sarcastically.

"Don't take it personally, he was probably just jealous. He's a good guy, really."

"Yeah, well..."

"Did he leave?" asks Rory.

"Nah, his body's in the pool."

"Jess!" says Rory, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah he left. Now, answer my questions."

"I dropped out of Yale." says Rory.

"Ah. I bet Lorelai hated that."

"Yeah, she did. We aren't talking and so I'm living here."

"Huh." says Jess.

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jess, that was a very loaded 'huh'." says Rory.

"Well Rory this isn't you. Look around. Is this where you thought you'd be when you were 21?" says Jess. Rory folds her arms and breaks eye contact. "Come on, Rory! You love college! You love to learn!"

"Well, maybe I've changed."

Jess looks at her. "Maybe you have." He says, turning to walk away.

"Jess, please." says Rory.

"Rory, no one changes that much." says Jess. He pulls a book out of his back pocket. "This is my book. Your feedback would mean a lot. I'd love if you'd read it...at Yale." Jess nods at Rory and walks into the night. "Goodbye, Rory." Rory hears him say.

She stares down at the book in her hands and strokes Jess's name on the cover.

* * *

Lorelai and Mia are sat on the couch watching Casablanca. Well, Mia's watching, Lorelai's fidgeting and looking at her daughter.

"Mom, stop staring at me." says Mia, eventually. Lorelai picks up the TV remote and pauses the movie on Ingrid Bergman's face.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"My answer to that has never stopped you before." says Mia. "Go ahead."

"Who are you dating and why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, Ok." says Mia, taking a deep breath and trying to look at her mother. "Harrison."

"Harrison? Really?"

"Yep. We've been meeting in the alley with the dumpster behind Al's for nearly a month."

"Romantic."

"We thought so. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to complicate things. I wanted to tell you, though. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm not mad." says Lorelai, quickly. "I just didn't expect this to happen so soon. It was probably very naive but I thought I had more time. You're my little one. Get it?"

"Not really."

"One day you will. If you have your own kids. In the very very distant future and not with Harrison. Invite him over for dinner, would you? I wanna show him I don't hate him. I'll get Luke to make us something really nice. Hey, this is exciting!"

"I'm excited for you." says Mia.

"What you're not excited about this?"

"Mom, I've been dating the guy for three weeks. I've had many dinners with him."

"Yeah but I've never been there." says Lorelai.

"Well done, Sherlock."

"It'll be different. Oh, you know Luke's gonna hate him now, right?"

"Yeah, I know." says Mia, smiling.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter took so long. Busy times! I promise the next one will be next week. Please leave a review, I love any feedback. Also, do you want me to reply to your reviews/messages? Let me know if you do because I will if you want me too. I just don't know if that's annoying! Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so happy you're doing this with me again." says Mia, ringing the doorbell of the Gilmore mansion.

"About that, would you mind if I sat in the car?" asks Lorelai.

"Mom, please." Mia whines.

"Sweetie, mommy doesn't have the mental capacity to deal with this right now."

"Mom, I told you, Grandma says Rory's not here. It's just dinner. She knows you're coming."

"I'm still mad at her, you know." says Lorelai.

"I know. You've told me exactly 14 times on the way here. What is taking her so long?"

"Ring again."

Mia reaches up to ring the bell again and the door opens straight away. Lorelai jumps.

"God, Mom, why has no one cast you in a horror film." Lorelai says, sarcastically.

"It's lovely to see you too, Lorelai." says Emily, coldly. "And you shouldn't ring the doorbell twice, it's very rude."

"Sorry, mom."

"Well come in then." says Emily, leading them through. "Your grandfather's in the garden, he'll be in a moment. He decided to play croquet today but it rained last night and the ground was so muddy. God knows why he didn't just reschedule but you know Richard..."

"Mom, please skip to the important part of this story."

Emily fixes Lorelai with a harsh stare and continues to walk.

"Was it just me or did she just try to turn me into stone." Lorelai mumbles to Mia.

"Anyway, Richard will be here in a moment, he's just cleaning his balls."

"Dirty!" says Mia.

"Young lady that is very inappropriate!" says Emily. "You get more and more like your mother every day."

"Thank your grandma for the compliment, sweetie." says Lorelai.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore." says Emily, sitting down heavily on the couch.

"I taught her everything I know." says Lorelai, smiling and squeezing Mia's arm.

* * *

"Ok." says Mia, facing Lorelai and Luke. "Here are the rules. While Harrison is here for dinner you will not be overly romantic or gross."

"Got it." says Luke. "No grossness I promise."

"Mom?"

"Hey, I need to hear the full list before I agree to anything." says Lorelai.

"Fine. You will not be overly romantic. You will not tell any embarrassing stories about me. There will be no showing of baby photos or old family albums. You will try to be cool while also appreciating that you're not cool. Got it?"

"Got it." says Luke. "Don't worry about tonight Mia, it will be totally casual."

"Are you serious? No baby photos at all?" says Lorelai. "You're breaking my maternal heart."

"She'll be fine." says Luke. "We'll lock her up if we have to."

Mia takes a deep breath. "Ok, I'll go get him."

Luke and Lorelai smile at each other.

"She's so cute." says Lorelai.

"Yeah she's sweet. And she must really like this guy, huh?"

"It's her first boyfriend. It's a big deal." says Lorelai.

"Was it a big deal for you? With Christopher?"

"Oh Chris wasn't my first boyfriend. There were many many guys before him."

"Great." says Luke.

"You must've have had loads of girlfriends when you were young, Butch Danes." says Lorelai, giggling and poking him.

"Well...no, not really. I didn't really have a steady girlfriend before Rachel and I've only had four, including her."

"Four?"

"Yeah. Rachel, Nicole, you and...Anna."

"Who's Anna?" asks Lorelai.

Luke turns to her. "Anna was... just a girl I dated ages ago. I haven't seen her for a while..."

Luke stops when he hears the door open and sighs with relief. Mia walks in, followed by Harrison.

"Luke. Lorelai. Lovely to see you again." says Harrison, politely. "Are you cooking Luke? It smells amazing."

"Uh, yeah I am." says Luke. "I'm just gonna go check on that now." He walks into the kitchen.

"Does Mia's boyfriend bother you?" asks Lorelai, following him into the kitchen.

"He's a little punk!" says Luke. "He should call me 'sir' or 'Mr Danes' not just 'Luke'. God, the disrespect!"

"Luke, the kid's known you forever. He's always called you Luke."

"Yeah but now it's different now he's with her and... did you leave them alone together on the couch?"

"Yes." says Lorelai.

"Well, why did you do that? Get back in there and supervise!" says Luke.

"Luke, we're in the kitchen, there's no door between us and them. What are they going to do?" says Lorelai giggling.

Luke sighs. "I'm overreacting, aren't I?"

"It's ok, it's cute. It's just because you care. You're gonna be an amazing stepdad." says Lorelai, kissing him.

* * *

"Rory?" calls Emily through the back door. "Rory? Oh there you are. I feel like we haven't seen you for days!"

"Hey, grandma. I was just seeing Logan out." says Rory.

"Logan? Again? Isn't that the fifth time this week?" says Richard from the couch, exchanging a look with Emily.

"Are you counting?" says Rory, shocked.

"It's only because we're concerned, Rory. Come in and talk to us." says Emily. Rory sits down on the couch.

"Now Rory, we know you're very busy with the DAR and community service..." says Richard.

"I am." says Rory.

"And we're aware that you're spending a lot of time with Logan."

"You may also know that the Huntzbergers are not the nicest people..." says Emily.

"I know that grandma but Logan's different. He's not like his family." says Rory.

"Rory, families are alike. It's just the way it is." sighs Emily.

"But mom's nothing like you." Rory retorts.

"Rory..." says Richard, wanrningly. "We have decided that you are not to see that boy anymore."

"What?!"

"We are only doing what's best for you." says Emily.

"I can't believe this!" yells Rory. "You're treating me like a child!"

"Well, while you live under our roof, that's what you are!" says Richard, standing up.

"Well maybe I don't want to live under your roof!" Rory yells back, standing up and storming out, slamming the door behind her.

Emily turns to Richard with tears in her eyes. "Have we lost her, Richard?"

"No, of course not. Don't be silly." says Richard turning away.

* * *

 **Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it! Thanks for reading! Again, sorry this chapter was so late. Please leave me a review. I'd love to know what you thought!**


	7. Chapter 7

*knock knock*

*knock knock*

Lorelai sits up groggily in bed. Is that knocking just in her dream? She pauses. Decides that it is and lays back down.

*knock knock*

Okay that's not a dream.

"Mom!" yells Mia from downstairs.

"What is that?" Lorelai yells back.

"It's the door! Answer it!"

"You answer it!"

"Mom, it's two in the morning. There's probably a serial killer at the door. I'm not answering it." says Mia.

"So you're going to feed me to the serial killer?" says Lorelai, stumbling down the stairs.

"Do you want roses or lilies at your funeral?"

"Very funny. Who is it?" Lorelai calls out the door.

"Lorelai? It's your mother. For goodness sake let me in! It's freezing out here."

"Mom? It's the middle of the night. What are you doing here?" says Lorelai.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Rory." says Emily, hurrying in.

"Mom, what's..." says Mia, walking in. "Grandma! Hi!"

"Sweetie, go back to bed." says Lorelai. "I'll fill you in in the morning."

"Actually, Mia, stay. You could be useful." says Emily.

"Ok, mom spill. What's with the mysterious midnight visit."

"Rory's gone." says Emily.

Lorelai snorts. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She's gone, Lorelai. She didn't come home."

"Did you have a fight with her, mom?" asks Lorelai.

"No we just had a... disagreement." says Emily, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"Mom..."

"Fine, it was an argument! There you won, Lorelai. Are you happy? I don't even understand why this is relevant, your daughter has disappeared." says Emily.

"Did she pack?" asks Lorelai, her voice shaking but in control. She's gone into her own controlled version of crisis mode.

"Yes, she did."

"Then she's not disappeared. She's run away." says Mia

"What's the difference?" says Emily.

"This means that she chose to leave. She's not been abducted or anything. It's more likely that she's safe."

"It doesn't change the way I'm feeling." says Lorelai, softly.

"I know you ran away, Lorelai but I still knew you weren't safe. I was still so worried. At least you left a note."

"Ok, mom, we don't need to dig this up now." says Lorelai. "Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes, of course I have."

"Ok, I'll call her again. I'll call Sookie and Patty too and try to get the word round town. Mia, do you have Logan's number?"

Mia nods.

"Ok, call him for me. And then Paris. Ask them if they know where she might go. Oh, and apologise for waking them up."

Mia runs off to make the calls. Lorelai picks up the phone but stops before dialling. She takes a deep breath and her eyes fill with tears.

"Lorelai?" says Emily, softly. Lorelai looks at her. "I'm so sorry." Lorelai nods and dials the number.

* * *

"Ok, thank you." says Lorelai, hanging up the phone.

"Still no sign of her at the DAR?" asks Mia.

"No." says Lorelai. "Nothing. If she was trying to fall off the face of the earth then she succeeded."

"And the police?"

"They said that Rory's an adult and she clearly left intentionally so she's not a missing person."

"Mom, please go to bed. It's nearly midnight and you've been awake since 2 o'clock this morning."

"I can't." says Lorelai. "I can't sleep until my baby's home. This whole thing is just so stupid. It should never have got this far. Ever. I was so stupid. Stupid and petty and a massive idiot. God, why am I such an idiot!" says Lorelai, tearfully.

"Oh mom, you're not idiot. Don't say that." says Mia, hugging her tight. "You're amazing and I'd do anything to stop you hurting."

"You should get some sleep, babe." says Lorelai composing herself. "You're going to school tomorrow."

"No I'm not." says Mia. "No way. I'm staying here with you. I'm gonna help you."

"No, sweetie, you have to go to school. It's important. It's your last year before high school."

"I know." says Mia, miserably.

"Hey, why so sad? It's not as bad as all the movies show it as, you know." says Lorelai, thankful for the distraction

"Yeah, but I don't know where I want to go." says Mia.

"What do you mean?"

"Whether I go to Chilton or Stars Hollow High." says Mia.

"You don't have to worry about the money for Chilton or loans or anything, I told you, I've saved money for you."

"I know but mom, I don't know if I want to go to Chilton. It's just that it's so academic and so big. It's such a good school though. Stars Hollow High is much smaller and, I don't know, friendlier. But I want to make grandma and grandpa proud and you, of course."

"Mia, I'm proud of you whatever you do. I'm just proud of you for being you. You never have to impress me, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." she looks at Lorelai. "I've got to make a decision, don't I?"

Lorelai nods. "Yeah. And I can't help you too much with this one."

* * *

The following night, Luke rolls over in bed and reaches out for Lorelai but she's not there. He sits up and sees her looking out of the window. He walks over and sits down next to her.

"What are you doing up? Have you slept at all?" asks Luke, looking at Lorelai exhausted face.

"I'm waiting." says Lorelai.

"For Godot?" asks Luke, trying to lighten the mood.

"For Rory." says Lorelai, still staring out of the window. "I'm waiting for her to come home. She always comes home. She knows I worry."

"Lorelai..."

"She will come back!" says Lorelai, becoming more and more upset. "She will come back, she has to."

"She'll come back." says Luke, trying to comfort her. Lorelai pushes him away.

"I need her, Luke." says Lorelai, looking him in the eye for the first time. "I need her."

"I know, I know." says Luke, he tries to hold her again and this time she lets him, sobbing into his shoulder.

* * *

Mia's ring tone starts to go off. She wakes up quickly and scrambles to find her phone. _Rory_ says the caller ID. She blinks in disbelief then answers the phone.

"Rory?"

"Hey kid."

"Oh my god, Rory. Where are you? What happened? Are you ok? Let me go get mom." Mia says, flustered.

"Mia, Mia, please don't get mom. Please. I just wanted to talk to you. To hear your voice. Are you ok?"

"I'm...fine." says Mia.

"Good." says Rory. She sounds relieved. "Good."

There's a brief silence before Mia starts again with questions. "Rory are you ok? What's going on? Where are you? Are you at Paris's or Logan's because they told me you weren't and..."

"I wasn't." says Rory. "And Mia I'll tell you everything in a minute but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone I called you or anything I said. Not Logan or the grandparents or Paris or mom. I just need to get away from it all."

"But Rory..."

"Promise me, kid."

"I promise." says Mia, reluctantly. "But will you tell me?"

There's another small silence on the line as Rory considers.

"Ok. I'm safe. I'm fine. I'm completely ok, you don't need to worry about me. I'm staying with... Jess."

"Luke's Jess?" asks Mia shocked. "Are you...?"

"No! No, we're just friends. I just needed to be somewhere else for a bit. Do you understand?"

"No." says Mia, simply. "I don't. But I respect your decision."

"Thanks, kid." says Rory. "You should get some sleep."

"Rory you have to let me tell mom you're safe. I can't keep that from her. She hasn't slept since you left and she hasn't eaten very much and she's even gone off coffee."

"She hasn't slept at all." asks Rory, softly.

"Nope." says Mia. "I'm really worried about her and she's really worried about you."

"Fine. Tell her I'm safe." says Rory, gently. "Night, kid."

* * *

 **Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter. I know it was a long time coming but I hope it was worth it. What do you think? Do you think Rory's in the right? And what do you guys think about what Mia should do for school next year? I'd love to hear your thoughts in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So everything seems to have calmed down here." says Harrison. Mia and Harrison are sat on the couch at Mia's house watching _Snow White._

 _"_ Kind of." says Mia. "Mom knows that Rory's ok and she's sleeping again. No one knows where Rory is except me and you, I guess. Was I wrong to tell you?"

"I don't think so." says Harrison. "Relationships are supposed to be open, right?"

"Since when did you start talking like Oprah?"

"You know what I mean, this is a relationship."

"Yeah." says Mia, smiling. "I guess it is."

Harrison shuffles up next to her on the couch and wraps his arm round her.

"I'm pleased that you trust me." says Harrison, his dark brown eyes serious. "I trust you too." Mia smiles and Harrison leans in and kisses her softly. He breaks away and looks uncomfortable. "Sorry...I..." says Harrison looking down.

"It's ok." says Mia, lifting his chin and kissing him again.

"Oh! Hey! I'm sorry!" says Lorelai.

Mia and Harrison turn around quickly to see Lorelai on the stairs.

"I was just coming downstairs and I... I didn't check..."

"Mom, it's fine..."

"No, I should've announced myself or something, sorry. I was just leaving so please don't stop... on my account." Lorelai flaps, smiling awkwardly.

"No, you know what? I have to get home. Bye Lorelai." says Harrison. He squeezes Mia's hand and leaves.

"God, honey, I'm sorry!" says Lorelai, joining Mia on the couch once Harrison's gone.

"Dont worry mom it's fine."

"I wish I could talk now but I'm late to meet the delivery guy at the inn. Later, Ok? Or tomorrow?"

"Sure." says Mia.

* * *

The next morning at the inn, Lorelai is folding hand towels and not paying attention. Luke walks in and sets his tool box on the table. Lorelai doesn't react.

"Ok, crazy lady, your faithful slave is here." says Luke.

"Oh, hi." says Lorelai, suddenly realising that he's here. "Yeah, it's the handle on door four and the floor board in the hallway by the kitchen."

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it." says Luke.

"What do you mean, I'm fine."

"You haven't said hello to Burt the toolbox yet and you just folded your blouse with the hand towels."

"Oh." says Lorelai.

"What's going on?"

"I just... I'm still worried about Rory. I know she's safe now, thank god, but I'm just worried that she's upset or lonely or something. What if she's needs me, Luke?"

"If she needs you she will come and find you."

"Maybe. But I feel like I'm neglecting Mia in all of this."

"What? Why?"

"Nothing it's just, this morning I walked in on her kissing Harrison." says Lorelai, folding another towel and adding to that stack.

"So?" says Luke.

"So it was different this time. They were on the couch and it seemed... I'm probably just overthinking it."

"It seemed what?"

"It seemed kind of... leading. Like it could turn into, you know, something more." says Lorelai, pointedly.

"You don't mean... seriously?"

"Well I'm not saying that it has or that it would've done or even that they will do...that. I'm just saying that it's something I should have thought of talking to her about before now."

"Mia? Seriously? But she's so young." says Luke.

"She's fifteen. That's how old I was. Don't be nieve Luke, it's dangerous." says Lorelai.

"Yes But you were crazy. Mia's not like that."

"Well better safe than sorry, right? I'm going to talk to her tonight. She's the kid I've still got I have to put her first. Do you want to be there?"

"God no." says Luke.

"That's what I thought." says Lorelai, smiling and kissing his cheek. "But if we ever have a son you're doing this."

* * *

Rory sits up in bed and feels disoriented for a few seconds. This is not Yale and it's definitely not her room at home. This room has thin brown curtains and the bed is a double one and every wall is covered in bookshelves full of books. She smiles. This is not her old life, this is her new, probably temporary, one with Jess. And for now, that is a good thing.

* * *

Harrison walks into Luke's diner and sits up at the counter.

"Hey, Luke, can I get a cheeseburger to go please?" asks Harrison, politely.

Luke sees him and puts down the plate of food he is carrying. He leans over the counter and stares intensely at Harrison. "To go where?"

"Um... out?" says Harrison.

"Listen, kid." says Luke softening slightly. "I like you, I really do. I think you're a great guy and a great first boyfriend. But I swear to god if you hurt that sweet girl I will kill you. I don't expect this relationship to last forever and I don't really care if you break up but if you break her heart or make her feel less than she is in any way, you are dead. Got it?"

"Yep." says Harrison, slightly stunned. Luke turns back to the kitchen. "But Luke..." Luke turns around. "I never would."

* * *

Lorelai takes a deep breath and knocks on Mia's bedroom door.

"Hey, honey, can I talk to you a minute?" she says, sitting down on Mia's bed.

"This is about yesterday evening, isn't it?" says Mia.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check in with you and see how everything's going there." says Lorelai, trying to smile encouragingly.

Mia holds her eye contact for a few minutes. "I'm not sleeping with him if that's what you mean." says Mia.

"Oh, honey, I didn't assume that I just wanted to make sure I'd talked to you in case it does happen."

"We've already had this talk, mom. You already explained it all to me."

"I know." says Lorelai. "But I wanted to have the more detailed version before anything happened because I didn't get to do that with Rory and I regret that I didn't see that coming. This is really a 'just in case it happens' talk."

"It won't." says Mia.

"Mia..."

"Will it?"

"At some point, sweetie, probably, but maybe in the distant future." says Lorelai, squirming slightly.

"Ok."

"But you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Ever. And anyone who tries to pressure you into anything..."

"Is a criminal." says Mia.

"Right. And never leave the safety stuff up to the guy and, oh honey make sure it's the right guy, Ok?" says Lorelai.

"Yep. I know all this."

"And you can talk to me about anything. You can trust me, okay?"

"Mom." says Mia. "It's fine. Nothing's going to happen for a long long time. Maybe centuries. I promise."

"I don't believe you but, thank you. Now I'm going to go and tell Luke that the talk is over and he can come in the house. He's so awkward about these things."

"And you were just the picture of grace and sophistication." smiles Mia, sarcastically.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry this has been a long time coming but exam season is upon us! Anyway, it'll all be over soon and I'll be able to get back to a somewhat regular upload schedule. Thanks again!**


End file.
